Eragon Reborn Pologue
by Bailey-TheHunter
Summary: From the movie Eragon i have made this and made it modern for a little fun.
1. Pologue

**Hi Guys I'm starting this story line thinking people will like it I hope you do, So Enjoy and Review or PM if u like it and want more and give me ideas of stuff I should add.**

Eragon Reborn

After Eragon and his dragon made the land safe and got all the dragon eggs they got a cult to protect the dragon Eggs. For a matter of 500 years the world was safe till a group of wizards wanted the eggs. As the years passed by the Eggs became harder and harder to protect so the cult thought it would be best to hide the eggs ALL over the world in deep dark places no-one will ever find. Now each member of the cult took one 140 in total, the strongest eggs had two cultist seven eggs being the strongest. So when the cultist got to the places they hid the Eggs and killed themselves so as no-one would find them or know of them. Some eggs were left in the hands of civilizations which were made to think there were a god with the power to heal which there did so they would protect it till all of them where killed.

Now as the Eggs pass through time the only knowing of them was in books many Myth books had writing's on them. A group of hidden witches and wizards was trying to find these eggs and use their power for evil and bring the old age of dragons to bring order to the messed up planet. Within this group there was a smaller group that was trying to stop the group from winning. The group had about 50 of both and all wanted a dragon for them self, the Leader was bent on dragons believe if you found the egg it would pick you which isn't true but no-one told them. There had found new reports of people going missing in certain spots ALL over the world in ruins. The cultist had trapped them and trapped them good hoping to scary off any one that wanted the eggs.

The leader of these magic people held a magic war between them to find the best witch and wizard. As the war went one the leader himself was taken out but would live cause of a spell he had cast on all of them so they don't die. When it got to the finally three it was two witches and one wizard one of the witches took out the other witch cause she like the wizard. The leader gave them special names for being the best then told them to go and get the egg from one of the Ruins which had calmed the most lives and is said to have a whole civilization guarding the Egg as it is there god.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rider

Eragon Reborn

**HELLO ALL, I hope you're enjoying this because I am. I never did read the books and it's based on after all the books not the movie because it is BAD. Anyway I will be stopping after this till I get same views and stuff.**

Chapter 1: The Rider

The Wizard that was chosen to go and get the egg was a part of the good group trying to stop the plan of the main group. This wizard was born around violent people and promised that he would never be like them and my name was Jeff. I was with his group talking about what he should do, "If I was to kill her and take the egg what would I do with it," I say worried she would see it coming. "Well you help her get the egg and on the way back you could kill her and hide the egg in the base," there leader said "Which base this base or the hidden base?" I ask "Hidden base of course," Matt said (The Leader)

Me and Nat (The Witch) where on the Jet heading for ruins, I knew Nat liked me, I didn't really fancy her, thought she was a little bit of a try hard. "So are you ready to get this egg and find its rider?" Nat says trying to start talking "Not really if I have to kill to get it I would just like to walk in and take it," I say stopping her dead. After a time Nat comes up with a reply "Think of the people they have killed, they need to die for their crimes," "But it's not a crime to them, its life, so it's not a crime and if it was do they really need to die?" I reply winning again "I guess not but why should they live?" Nat try's to prove a point "Cause there are people like me and you, Ok so when you kill one of them can I kill you," Jeff Stops her dead "I guess you could but you wouldn't cause we're a team." I thinks "Yeah right just wait."

As we fly over the Ruin we find it's a Temple like in Aliens VS Predator but not under ice, they land about a day's walk from the temple. We start the walk and find newly made traps to stop the un-needed eyes that are trying to get in. The body's lying around have been mangled with razor wire, darts which rip u apart. The air itself is rotted with the smell of decay; the wounds on most of them are of some special weapons that can cut the thickest of armours. We're about half way there and Nat hears crying SO we look for it, it takes some time but we find a native girl about 10 and a female she is holding we take it's her mother killed not too long ago by this weapon we know nothing of, we also notice the mother is missing two things from her, I look around at the body's and notice the same things missing. I walk over to Nat which is asking the girl what happen and say "all these people are missing they heart and lungs, but why would they need them?" The girl says "I saw them rip my mother's heart and lungs from over there," she pointed to a rock far away from her mother. "She saved me because she believed I was the first dragon rider," we guess English is first language here "You're a dragon rider?" Nat asks "that's what I've been told and my name is Halley."


End file.
